The Soul Blazer Bible
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: After hearing from the fan community that many consider EVO, and Actraiser1&2 to be prequals to the series I am compileing all six games into a sort of biblical manuscript. It follows the same writing style of the bible. Since this is very hard to write


Book 1: Genisis 1  
(prelude)  
  
In the beginning there was God. And God was good.  
  
And God said Let there be. And there was.  
  
And God became the Master.  
And the master was as a perfect gem  
But all gems have many facets. The Master  
had though only two facets.  
The Master  
And Devil.  
  
And so it was that there would be Master and Devil.   
Two sides of the same being whom must always wage battle on  
one another but neither able to defeat the other for  
neither can be without the other.  
  
And between these two facets lay all that is.  
  
God created space and stars and one of these Stars was called  
the Sun.   
  
Stars begat planets. Planets begat life.   
  
And the Sun  
in its own time begat nine planets.  
  
Pluto far far away  
frozen in ice. Neptune, Uranus, saturn, and Jupiter  
too large. Closest to its self the sun begat Mercury  
but too close. Trying in moderation The Sun  
Created Venus which burned as hot as mercury because  
the Sun was still young and foolish and did not make the right air.  
  
And The Sun begat Mars and Mars prospered and advanced though the climate  
was imperfect still. The Martians excelled and left their home for the stars.  
  
And then The sun perfected the planet and created a paradise called  
Earth  
  
And Guarding over Earth The Sun Begat his daughter Gaia.  
  
And the Sun Said to Gaia "You will have many children" And  
so it was.  
  
Genesis 2  
(E.V.O.)  
  
And so it came to pass that Gaia had many children and though she was a young  
and naive mother she knew her children were special.   
  
She called these Children "Life"  
  
And Gaia said to one of her children. "You will some day come to meet me in   
Eden"  
  
And this child of Gaia set out upon his quest to meet Gaia in Eden.  
  
Life unlike all other children of the Master was not static but rather  
changed over long times to better its self. Though life was small and  
weak compared to the likes of the sun it had unlimmited potential to grow  
or "evolve"  
  
And in billions of years life became a fish. And one of these fish  
was the child Gaia had spoke to. And obeying the law of nature  
"eat or be eaten" this child of Gaia chose to eat.  
  
As time passed life was ready to leave the sea but some life wanted to  
stay in the sea. So the child of Gaia ate that life which stood  
against evolution.   
  
  
Genesis 3  
and so it came to pass that Life left the sea and came to the age of  
aphibians.  
  
Amphibians left the water and Gaia's child now an amphibian himself  
heard the voice of Gaia telling him to overcome new dangers and evolve even  
further.   
  
And a new voice spoke to Gaia's child. The voice of the martians  
whom had come to earth to watch life evolve as they had once done.  
  
When the age of amphibians was ready to end and amphibians desired to evolve  
into reptiles they could not for insects had conquered them and they  
could not become strong enough to evolve.  
  
And the Child of Gaia fought the insects and slew them. And made  
it so that from that day fourth insects were lower than all other life  
on land.  
  
Genesis 4  
  
And it came to pass that Amphibians evolved into reptiles.  
  
And as this evolution proceeded the child of Gaia also became a reptile.  
  
and reptiles grew large and ate the weak and the child of Gaia above all of them  
rose to become the greatest of Dinosaurs.  
  
But The child of Gaia was chosen to lead the path of evolution and saw that dinosaurs  
were not the end of path but mearly a dead end.  
  
The child of Gaia braved the highest mountain and lept fourth spreading  
wings to become a bird.  
  
Beating with warm blood the child of Gaia looked down on the dinosaurs and  
said. "You must evolve or parish" But the now king of dinosaurs Tyranosaurus  
Rex said "we are supream of all life. We need not evolve"  
  
And The Child of Gaia plead with them again but they did not listen.  
  
And the Master said "Foolish life you stand in the way. If you will  
not evolve you must parish for the greater good" and the Master sent  
a hail of fire from the sky to scorch the earth and slay Tyranosaurus  
Rex.   
  
  
Genesis 5  
  
And the Child of Gaia would endure millions of years of ice.  
The long cold age killed all but the smallest of reptiles  
  
the once great reptiles became tiny lizards and the few giants who survived  
were forced to remain in the water like the fish it had strove to  
evolve over.  
  
And the Child of Gaia went to the frozen cave of judgement and there  
met the spirits of dinosaurs. And the Spirits told him to evolve.  
  
The spirits judged the Child of Gaia and made him the next step  
in evolution; a mammal.  
  
Now again bound to the land the Child of Gaia struck out across the frozen  
earth becoming stronger and eating the weak.  
  
And in time the Child of Gaia evolved into a mighty predator.  
The child of Gaia went fourth to challenge the last of the birds  
whom had found the secrets of the martians and become a great civalization.  
  
And traveling through the bird's castle he tried to speak the words  
of Gaia to the Bird King but the Bird King would not listen and  
tried to slay the Child of Gaia with magic granted him by  
the martians power.  
  
But the evolved Child of Gaia proved his superiority  
and defeated the Bird King in battle and destroyed the bird   
empire's castle.  
  
But his journeys as a mammal were not at an end.  
The Child of Gaia Traveled across the vast plains of ice to face  
the yeti who were more evolved than him.  
  
And still He slew them all. When the final yeti had  
fallen again rocks of fire fell from the sky and Gaia said   
"Hurry my child flee to a later time."  
  
Genesis 6  
  
And so it was that the Child of Gaia transcended the   
rivers of time and came to a new age when the glaciers had melted  
and mammals ruled.   
  
But The Child of Gaia had not reached eden yet.   
  
With great perseverance The Child of Gaia lost his fangs  
and his claws and evolved into a new kind of creature with a far  
more powerful weapon. Intelligence.  
  
And through his trials he met many creatures he had thought long died out.  
In one place the child of Gaia returned to the sea to defend it from   
more fearsome creatures whom had been changed by the martains.  
  
And eventually the Child of Gaia came to be known as Man.  
  
And man yourneyed to meet those whom had consumed the  
powers of the martians. Evolved from the Tyranasourus Rex whom  
Man had thought long dead were the lizard men. Whom had gained intelligence  
not by evolution but by eating the orbs of power left by the martians.  
  
and Man had no choice but to rise up against the abominations and  
slay every one of them and destroy their source of power.  
  
and deep within their fortress Man met his ultimate adversary.  
  
The most basic of all life forms an amoeba had  
evolved into a supream being called Bolbox. Bolbox had eaten all the  
martain orbs which were abhorid in the eyes of Gaia.  
  
And Bolbox stood at the gateway of Eden and said  
"it is I whom shall go to Eden to meet Gaia."  
  
And with fearsome power the two supream beings  
combattated one another and with his weapon Man slew  
Bolbox returning the natural order to its correct path.  
  
And Man walked the path to Eden and there  
he saw a vision of Gaia.  
  
and Gaia said "With Bolbox the earth could not continue  
to evolve. Thank you. This wolrd now belongs to you."  
  
And Man was invited into the familly of the sun standing  
as equal to Gaia.   
  
Though Man's journey had not ended. This was only the first step.  
  
And the Martains whom had tried to change the path of life on  
earth withdrew and took their power with them. They had chosen not to change  
the life on earth but to meet with the life of earth some day  
in the distant future when the time was right. 


End file.
